


Mistaken Identities

by beargirl1393



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sevitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a potion brewed by Dumbledore, Severus and Harry are trapped in their animangus forms with no memories. Severus, now called Shadow, adopts Harry, now called Viridian, as his own. What happens when Severus gets his memory back? Will he still care about his cub? This is set right before the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, although this is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistaken Identities

**Author's Note:**

> *Animals speaking*
> 
> Thoughts- italics
> 
> Memories-bold
> 
> "Humans speaking"

_*Keep them away please Shadow*,_ Viridian pleaded.* _Those two leggeds are after us again. Why won’t they let us alone?*_

 _*Because they do not know how to leave us in peace*,_ Shadow grumbled, uncurling from where he had been sleeping and walking over to his cub. The panther made no noise, keeping to the shadows to remain invisible. * _Come with me cub; I doubt they can climb very well.*_ Shadow’s voice was quieter than the wind blowing through the trees, as was Viridian’s reply.

 _*We shouldn’t have to hide all the time,*_ the cub growled petulantly as they both took to the trees, looking down on the strange humans below them.

 _*It’s a necessity*,_ Shadow sighed, stretching out on a sturdy branch, _*Unless you want to be a pet while I’m killed for my fur?*_

_*NO! It’s just, why do they always follow us? We’re not the only creatures in this forest.*_

_*True, but we are the only two of our kind here* And that is part of the reason why I took you in_ , Shadow only thought the last part, not wanting to upset his cub. In reality, Viridian wasn’t his cub, but he’s young enough that being on his own could prove fatal. Shadow didn’t want the cub’s blood on his paws when a manticore or who knows what got him, so he took the cub in as his own.

Viridian moved as close to his guardian as possible without falling out of the tree. _*Couldn’t we just scare them a bit? Please? They’ve been coming here since right after we were here, so they’re after us. If we scare them away, then we’ll have more time to hunt and play and sleep and…*_

 _*The list goes on*,_ Shadow said, smirking at his cub’s babbling. Really, who wouldn’t want to take care of him? Granted, he managed to get into trouble requiring Shadow to save him at least once daily, but he was still a good cub.

“There they are Albus, in that tree,” a woman’s voice called from below, causing both panthers to tense.

_*What now Shadow?*_

_*Hush cub and let me think.*_

“I do believe you are correct Minerva,” a male voice responded, “It definitely appears to be them, and from the way Severus is snarling at us I don’t believe they remember us.”

 _*Severus? That name sounds familiar*,_ Shadow said, wondering why the humans were staring at them. _They aren’t taking my cub; I don’t care who they are._ Shadow growled, showing his impressive teeth as he snarled at the invaders. _*Leave now foolish humans!*_

“Oh come now Severus, you and Harry must have some recollection of who you are. My potion wasn’t that bad was it?” It was the male who spoke, and Shadow distantly noted that the voice was familiar, however the woman speaking prevented him from analyzing that fact.

“Albus, Poppy said that they have none of their human memories. Why do you think they fled the school? Also, it may be prudent to step back.”

“Whatever for Minerva?”

“Because I think Severus believes that you wish to harm Harry. Look at how protective he is of him. He may not be a wizard any longer, but he does have rather sharp claws.”

_*Who are Severus and Harry? Why do they sound familiar?*_

_*I don’t know Viridian. I’m as confused as you are. Those humans speak so oddly. Potions, wizards, it is very strange.*_

_*Yeah. What’re we gonna do?*_

_*I don’t know cub. I…*_

Shadow stopped talking as a memory slammed him full force.

**“Ah Severus, good, you are here.”**

**“You summoned me Headmaster.”**

**“Now all we need is for Mr. Potter to join us.”**

**“Why must that insufferable brat be present? If I had known that you had invited him, I would have taken tea in my quarters as I usually do.”**

**“I want to have young Harry and you test something for me.”**

**“Test what Professor?” Harry asks as he walks in on the last part if the conversation.**

**“It’s a potion to reveal your animangus forms. I found it in a rather old book and decided to try my hand at brewing it.”**

**“Using us as your lab rats Albus?”**

**“Only a little Severus.”**

**“I’ll do it Professor, it sounds kinda interesting.”**

**“Wonderful my boy. Severus?”**

**“Very well Headmaster. I want it noted that I think this will be a fiasco.”**

**“Don’t you trust me Severus?”**

**“With all due respect Albus, there is a reason you pay me to brew the school’s potions and to teach the little brats how to brew. I can see this blowing up in our faces.”**

**“Nonsense dear boy, everything will be fine. Now, shall we go outside in case your animal forms are wild?”**

**“After you Albus.”**

_*Oh dear Merlin*,_ Shadow thought, _*I am Severus. I’ve been playing nursemaid to Harry Potter for the past three months.*_

_*Shadow…What…?*_

_*Viridian*,_ Shadow said, _*You are Harry Potter. I am Severus Snape. The headmaster decided it would be a good idea to use us as his test subjects for his potion, remember?*_

 _*A little*,_ Viridian said slowly, _*It’s kinda fuzzy. I remember you taking care of me…and I remember being in a small space, with a big human yelling at me…everything between the two is still fuzzy.*_

 _*Your memory loss is more complete than mine I assume*,_ Shadow said, looking at the cub, his cub. _Yes, mine still, even if he is Potter._

_*What now Shadow?*_

_*I find a way to change us back, and then we have a talk with that meddling old man.* Albus Dumbledore I am going to make you wish you never even thought of brewing that potion._


	2. Father & Cub

_ _

* * *

 

_*Change us back?*_ Viridian asked, confused. _*Change us back into what?*_

_*What did you look like when you were in the small space?*_ Shadow asked.

_*Um…I was a two legged…a person. I was small, and the man was big and scary,*_ Viridian mewed, moving even closer to Shadow and ignoring the annoying two leggeds, the people, below them. The man was just a memory, but he was scary, and Viridian wanted Shadow’s comfort.

_*What did he do to you cub?*_ Shadow asked, wondering just how wrong his observations as Severus had been. Severus thought Harry was spoiled, arrogant, reckless and impulsive. Shadow knew Viridian was reckless and impulsive sometimes, but he was also kind and loving.

_*He hit me, then he put me in the small place and wouldn’t let me leave,*_ Viridian said, snuggling against Shadow’s chest. He wanted the memory of the big man to go away, but it wouldn’t. _*Please stop asking Shadow, it hurts.*_

Shadow stopped, even though Severus longed to know about the abuse Harry suffered. _I promise cub, when we are back to normal, you will not go back to those muggles. I won’t allow it._

“Severus, Harry, come down here and lets discuss things rationally,” the man’s voice called up.

_Dumbledore,_ Shadow remembered, glaring down at the man. _Do you honestly expect us to be able to converse with you old man? Minerva would have a better chance._ He had no idea why all of his memories had returned while Harry still had large gaps, but he suspected it was because of his natural ability to order his mind. _Occlumency has saved me once again._

_*Viridian, we need to get away from here, quickly.*_

_*What’s the plan Shadow?*_ Viridian asked, green eyes gleaming.

_*You are going to run back to the cave, keeping to the trees as much as possible, while I distract them,*_ Shadow replied, regarding his former employers critically. Neither had used magic on them yet, and by his reckoning it had been two weeks since their accidental escape. _They must be afraid magic will react badly with the potion, as it was brewed incorrectly._ Viridian’s whining broke Shadow out of his thoughts.

_*But Shadow, I wanna help.*_

_*No cub,*_ Shadow said firmly, fixing Viridian with a glare. _*It is my duty to protect you, and it is your duty to obey me. I want you safely away in case the humans attack.*_

_*But they could hurt you,*_ Viridian protested.

_The Gryffindor is back,_ Shadow thought, smirking. _Even without his memories, he is still the noble Gryffindor._ He sighed, then said, _*For them to hurt me, they’d have to catch me, and I don’t think that’s possible cub. Start back for the cave, and don’t turn back no matter what.*_ He sent the still protesting cub off with a light cuff, watching as Viridian carefully stalked through the trees. In this part of the forest, the trees grew closely together, branches intertwining to make an excellent pathway.

_Now, it’s time to mislead my meddlesome colleagues,_ Shadow thought, descending the tree gracefully. He noticed Albus and Minerva watching him warily. Their wands were in their hands, but they looked hesitant to use them. _It seems my theory was correct. Let’s see if Minerva can understand me,_ Shadow thought, before snarling. _*You’ll never take my cub humans.*_

Minerva’s eyes widened. “We don’t want to take your…cub, Severus. We want to help you, back at the castle.”

_Ah, so she can understand me,_ Shadow thought, pleased. Then he growled, _*I won’t let you take me or my cub anywhere.*_

He turned and ran in the opposite direction Harry had, nearly smiling as he heard the others following. He ran slowly enough that the two pursuing him could keep him in sight, but fast enough that it seemed like he was trying to outrun them. His goal was to lead them back towards Hogwarts before losing them, allowing him to go back to Viridian. _And they can’t use Point Me charms to find us, because we are not Severus and Harry, but Viridian and Shadow._ Shadow smirked.

As soon as the edge of the forest was in sight, Shadow began to run faster. He skirted the edge, keeping to the shadows as he began to run back the way he had come. Behind him, Minerva and Albus were still running in the direction of the castle. They would eventually realize that he had tricked them, but for now it was time for him to find his cub and see what mischief Viridian had wrought this time.

* * *

 

Shadow found Viridian pacing in the small clearing outside of their cave. He could hear the annoyed muttering of his cub, and smirked as he soundlessly approached.

_*Stupid Shadow! I coulda helped him, if he’d let me. I’m not some stupid fluffbrain; I know how to create a distraction.*_

_*Quite,*_ Shadow purred in amusement, watching as Viridian nearly fell over as he spun around to face his protector. _*You have proven quite the distraction to me since I took you in.*_

Viridian cringed. He knew Shadow was teasing him, but he kept hearing the voice of the man in his memory. **“Stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing freak!”**

Shadow noticed the difference in his cub and wondered what had caused it. _*Cub? Are you alright? I did not mean to be unkind; it was a joke.*_

Viridian shook his head sadly. _*I was remembering. The man said I’m worthless. Why’d you take me in Shadow? I’m not your cub.*_

Shadow sighed, saddened by the desolation present in Viridian’s voice and posture. He moved closer, laying down by his cub and pulling him forward with one paw. He began to groom him, speaking in-between licks.

_*You are my cub Viridian. I chose you and you chose me. Your parents are gone, and so is the only one I would ever want for a mate. We are family by mutual choice, stronger than any bonds of blood.*_

Viridian looked up, into the black eyes of his protector. Shadow had taken care of him, done everything he thought a father would, but he had always thought it was because Shadow had no other choice; after all, Shadow wouldn’t leave a defenseless cub alone. But what if it was for another reason?

_*Do you mean it?*_

Shadow paused in his grooming for an instant, faking an exasperated look. _* Do I ever say anything I don’t mean cub? No matter what, I will always protect you.*_

Viridian smiled as Shadow resumed his bath, a warm glow suffusing him. Shadow loved him, and he was Shadow’s cub. He had a daddy! _What would Shadow do if I called him that?_ There’s only one way to find out. Viridian took a deep breath, before saying, _*Daddy?*_

Shadow paused for the briefest instant in shock. _Did he say what I think he just said?_ Then Shadow looked down, noticing the tension in his cub, and realized that he had. There was only one response. _*Yes cub?*_

Viridian smiled, before yawning. Baths always made him sleepy. _*I love you daddy.*_

Shadow looked down at his half-asleep cub with affection and slight amusement. _*I love you too Viridian.*_ He then continued to groom Viridian, considering the possible ways for them to return to human for as he did so.


	3. Problems

Shadow lay, half-dozing, after he finished grooming Viridian and himself. There were many things to consider about their odd predicament. Not much could be deduced about the potion, as he had no idea what potion Albus used or what he had done wrong. He also considered why he was able to regain all of his memories of being Severus, while Viridian had very few of being Harry.

_He recalled a large man, possibly the uncle Dumbledore placed him with, and he recalls abuse at the hands of that man. The name Severus Snape means nothing to him, so it is obvious he remembers nothing about Hogwarts. His behavior is rather odd as well. When we were transformed, Potter was eleven, almost twelve. He is a cub though, and a relatively young one at that. Perhaps that is the reason for his behavior and his memory loss. He is acting his age, which is younger because Viridian is younger, possibly four or five human years. It would follow that he has only regained his human memories up to that time._

Shadow huffed in annoyance, waking up fully. Considering theories is all well and good, but he has no way to test them. Cooperating with Albus will lead to being separated from Viridian, as Severus Snape and Harry Potter would never be able to tolerate being in the same room with each other, and Albus was unaware that anything has changed. Viridian would be unnecessarily stressed by that, and the stress could be detrimental to his well-being. There was also the problem that Shadow could regain his human shape first, because he regained his memory first. If that happened, how would he take care of Viridian then?

 _There are too many variables,_ Shadow thought, rising carefully so as not to wake Viridian as he began to pace. He paced for several minutes, trying to find a plausible way that they would be able to regain their human forms without the interference of Albus Dumbledore. There was no way that he could see, which annoyed him to no end. _I told him this would end in disaster; I told him. There is a reason I am in charge of brewing the school’s potions and not Albus. I would have double checked the recipe and ingredients before I even considered brewing it. He must have missed something, or added something in the wrong order._

The panther continued to pace, barely noting the passage of time as he tried to find a way out of the mess they found themselves in. He found himself wishing that his memories of Severus were slower to return, lamenting the loss of the peace he had found in animal form. As Shadow, his needs and wants were simple; food and shelter, as well as protection for his cub. As he was perfectly able to provide all three of those things, his life was perfectly content, as was Viridian’s, as the panther cub had had no knowledge of abuse at the hand of another. _Who would have thought that I would ever want to remain as an animal, but there is no denying that this life is much easier than one spent spying._

There was another possible consequence of this mess. Viridian was clearly younger than Harry was, in age and in mentality. What would happen when they found a way to reverse the transformation? Would Harry still be an eleven, almost twelve, year old boy in both mind and body? Would Viridian’s age affect Harry, making him younger when he re-transforms? That could potentially be a problem for Severus as well, but Severus was closer in age to Shadow than Viridian was to Harry. At most, Severus would only lose a few years. He wouldn’t change much, but Harry….

 _Sleep,_ Shadow thought, going over to where Viridian lay sleeping and curling up around him. _Sleep for now, and perhaps you will be better equipped to solve these problems when you are more well rested. Enjoy the time you have with your cub, while you can._


	4. New Information

Viridian nudged him awake a short time later. He was hungry, indicating that it was time to hunt, and he seemed oddly restless for some reason that Shadow could not fathom.

_*You’re rather quiet cub*,_ Shadow says as they head towards their hunting spot. _*Is anything wrong?*_

Viridian shook his head, huffing irritatedly. _*It’s stupid Daddy, really.*_

Shadow smiles slightly at the name, but frowns as he takes in Viridian’s agitation. He says nothing until after they have eaten and are back in the cave, curled up together against the cold night air. It was warm during the day, but the nights were cold, even though it was summer.

_*What is bothering you Viridian?*_ Shadow asks, wondering if more of his cub’s memory had returned.

_*I keep thinking of the big man*,_ Viridian confessed, looking up at Shadow worriedly. _*If I’m really a human, then I’ll have to go back to him. I don’t want to Shadow! He hates me; I know he does. Please don’t send me back there, please Daddy!*_

Shadow nuzzled his cub closer to his chest, soothing him with his presence as well as his words. _*Hush little one. You are my cub, and I will always take care of you. When we return to human, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you never go back to that man; I promise.*_

Viridian curled closer to Shadow, needing the comfort from his dark thoughts. Shadow had helped him, loved him, and the thought of leaving him and being forced to go somewhere he was unwanted was horrifying. It was almost as bad as the feeling he got when he woke from the nightmare with the green flash and the woman’s scream. His source of comfort was the same for both, snuggling up to the elder panther and listening to his heart beating. As long as he was with Shadow, he was safe; nothing could hurt him.

* * *

 

The two panthers were too distracted to notice their visitor, who was hidden by magic. After hearing Viridian’s fears and Shadow’s comfort, Minerva turned and hurried back to Hogwarts. She needed to speak to Albus, as things certainly what they appeared to be. For one thing, both Harry and Severus had some of their human memories. More shocking than that was the relation between the two. To think that Severus Snape would be able to comfort a frightened child, when he was a cause of fear to many; it was enough to make her doubt her sanity. The spy was cold and sarcastic, downright cruel on occasion, yet she had just witnessed the softer side of his personality. Was that a result of the transformation, or was it due to Harry’s presence?

* * *

 

“Ah Minerva, any luck finding Severus and Harry?” Albus asked as Minerva entered his office, seemingly lost in thought. She had decided to search for them once more before night fell completely, reasoning that she would be able to understand what the two panthers were saying and could use that to convince them of the fact that they were under the effects of an improperly brewed potion. From her expression, he didn’t think she’d had much luck.

“I found them,” Minerva replied, “But everything is not as we had assumed.”

Albus was confused. “What do you mean? They haven’t transformed back, have they?”

Minerva shook her head in the negative before launching into her story, describing how she had listened to their conversation while using magic to remain hidden. “I didn’t have the heart to capture them Albus, not after that. They have regained at least a small portion of their human memories it seems, but it also appears that Severus and Harry have a strong bond, and I am loath to break that.”

“He said that his uncle hates him?” Albus clarified, stunned. He had always assumed that Harry was well taken care of by his relatives; he is their blood after all. He tried not to think of another black-haired youth, far too slim and starting at loud noises, shy and introverted, speaking to few, and trusting fewer. Said boy, now a man, had apparently taken it upon himself to protect Harry even more now, something which confused him as well as amazed him. _How did Harry manage to get to Severus’s heart?_

“He said ‘the man’, I assume that he was speaking of his uncle,” Minerva replied, shaking her head. “I told you when you left the boy there Albus; they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable.”

“They are his blood Minerva,” Albus said, looking vaguely chastised, “I had assumed that Petunia would care for Harry as she would her own son.”

“Blood is no guarantee of affection Albus,” Minerva rebuked, “I thought you had learned your lesson when Severus showed up half-dead his fourth year here and wouldn’t go to the Infirmary or tell anyone what had happened to him."

“You’re right,” Albus sighed, “But I was loath to accuse the boy’s relatives without proof. Harry never complained to anyone about them until now, so I assumed…” 

“Well, I doubt Severus will let you cling to those assumptions Albus,” Minerva said, a trifle tartly. “From what I could gather, he looks at Harry as if the boy is his own, and he has no intention of sending him back to his awful relatives.”

“Perhaps that is the reason they have been avoiding us,” Albus mused, “They are worried that we will separate them.”

“Perhaps Albus, but tellinng them we have the antidote and will not separate them will be rather difficult.”

Albus just smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly. “We shall have to make them listen to us Minerva, even if it means being led on a wild goose chase through the Forest again.”

Minerva smirked. “Severus was thorough, I will give him that. Human or panther, he is fiercely loyal and will protect those he cares for regardless of the cost to him.”

“Let us ensure that the cost isn’t too high this time,” Albus said, before the two began discussing their plan, once again, for capturing Severus and Harry.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. Viridian and Shadow change back, and Harry has trouble reconciling Severus's behavior with Shadow's.

The plan was set in action before dawn the next morning. Using magic, Minerva and Albus were able to approach the cave where the panthers slept, unaware of the witch and wizard’s presence.

“When they awake and leave the cave, then we will act,” Albus murmured, glancing uneasily at the coil of rope in his hands; Minerva had a smaller length. The ropes were spelled to repel any attacks of teeth or claws upon it, and should be able to hold Severus and Harry long enough for them to be reasoned with.

“I hope this works Albus,” Minerva murmured. She was to catch Harry while he handled Severus. They would surround the cave with fire to prevent the panthers from fleeing, but she was still uneasy. This whole idea smacked of capturing a dangerous creature in the most inhumane way, yet they were really attempting to help their colleague and student.

Soon, rustling in the cave drew their attention, and soon both panthers emerged, the cub running playful circuits around his elder, which was tolerated with good grace. _Odd; Severus is normally so strict when students are fooling around,_ Albus thought, before nodding at Minerva to signify that it was time.

Shadow had been about to tell Viridian to stop his antics and follow him to their hunting lands, but before he even had time to complete the thought, they were surrounded on all sides by fire, encircling them and preventing them from running anywhere to escape. They were too tall to jump over for Shadow, especially if he was carrying Viridian. The cub came running over, huddling next to him to try to get away from the flames.

_*Hush cub, I’ll figure something out*_ , Shadow promised, although he sounded more confident than he was. He could tell this was a magical fire, which meant there were witches or wizards nearby. What they wanted, he didn’t know.

He and Viridian moved more into the center of the ring, getting as far away from the flames as possible, wary by nature of fire. _*Perhaps…*_ Shadow starting trying to find a way out of their trap, when the lasso closed around his neck. As he immediately began trying to claw it off, a second lasso appeared, closing around Viridian’s neck.

_*Daddy!*_ he cried, twisting and turning to try to get the rope off of him.

Shadow immediately stopped fighting his own lead and turned to Viridian, trying to bite or claw it off. Nothing worked, and he was beginning to despair as he felt someone tugging on the rope.

“Severus, listen to me. We didn’t want to do this, but you left us no choice,” a voice called out, barely audible over the crackle of the flames. “The ropes were the only chance we had of keeping you in one place long enough to explain ourselves.”

_Albus,_ he realized with a start, _and Minerva is probably here as well. They did this, but to what end._

“We have the antidote Severus,” another voice called out; this one recognizable as Minerva’s. “You will transform back, and we have no intention of separating you and Harry.”

_*Why the ropes?*_ he called, still trying to remove the one from around Viridian’s neck; his own was forgotten for the moment.

The flames ceased, and Albus and Minerva stepped into view. “To force you to listen to us without running off into the forest Severus; we had no other way to detain you, as you have proven remarkably resistant to magic.”

_*Will you remove them now that we are listening civilly?*_ Shadow asked, still worrying about his cub. Viridian wasn’t usually this quiet, and it boded ill that he wasn’t chattering now. It meant he was worrying.

Minerva answered, instead of translating for Albus. “If you promise to come back to the castle with us. You can regain this form in time, but right now it is imperative that you take the antidote, so that we can be certain there are no lasting effects.”

_*Should we go with them?*_ Viridian asked, breaking his silence and looked at his adopted father worriedly. He was scared, and seeing that Shadow was helpless as well made it worse. _If Shadow can’t stop them, what will they do?_

_*I don’t see that we have a choice cub*,_ Shadow sighed, before saying to Minerva, _*Remove the ropes, we will follow you.*_

Albus and Minerva looked at each other, wondering if it wouldn’t be safer to keep them on their makeshift leashes until they got to the school.

Shadow sensed where their minds were headed. _*Keep the rope about my neck to ensure my compliance, but remove the one from Viridian. He is only a cub, and he won’t stray far from me.*_

They conceded, making the rope on Viridian vanish but keeping Shadow bound, something that stressed Viridian. _If it wasn’t for me, he could pull away from them and run away. He’d find some way to get the rope off eventually._

The two panthers followed Minerva and Albus to the school, saying nothing as they were led inside and up to the Infirmary. School had officially ended last week, so all of the students and a majority of the teachers had left for the holidays. As they entered the Infirmary, Poppy instructed they each take a bed and that someone should really take the rope off of Severus.

Minerva picked up Viridian and set him on a bed, with Shadow leaping onto the one beside him, making soothing noises when he saw how frightened his cub was. _*Hush little one, it will be over soon.*_

Viridian only nodded, watching as the lady in white took a bowl of purple liquid to Shadow and told him to drink it. Shadow complied, and as soon as the bowl was empty he began to change. He grew, turning into a tall man with long black hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose. He seemed vaguely familiar, but Viridian couldn’t tell why.

After the lady in white had pointed her funny stick at Shadow, she said that he was fine. She then gave Viridian a bowl of the same funny smelling liquid, though he had less than Shadow did. After drinking it, Viridian felt odd as his body shifted, as Severus’s had, back to the human Harry Potter. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the deluge of memories.

He opened his eyes after a moment, seeing the tall man in black standing beside his bed, worry on his face. “Harry, are you alright?”

“Snape?” he asked, confused. So many things weren’t making sense. Snape hated him, but Snape was Shadow and Shadow was nice to him. _My cub, you are my cub._ The words reverberated in his head, mixing with all of the times Snape had called him a selfish spoiled brat.

“Yes,” Severus said, “I am Severus Snape, and you are Harry Potter. Do you remember?” Severus was worried that Harry would be missing patches of his memories, but if he already recognized him then everything should be fine.

Harry nodded his head; he did remember, but nothing made sense. One thing came to the forefront of his mind, and before he could think he blurted out, “You lied to me! You hate me; you picked on me all the time in class! Why’d you pretend to be nice to me?”

Severus recoiled as though Harry had punched him, and indeed that was what it felt like. His cub…but his cub was gone and Harry was back. Harry, who he had mocked and belittled from the moment he had set foot in the school. Severus swallowed, and tried to keep his voice even as he said, “Harry, I do care about you; it wasn’t a trick…”

“You’re lying,” Harry shouted, kneeling on his bed and glaring at Snape. Snape hated him; why wouldn’t he admit it? “Why are you still here; to mock me for not getting back my memories until now, when you’ve had yours back for ages?”

“No, that’s not…” Severus began, unsure how to explain himself. He opened his heart to very few, a product of his past abuse, and seeing that one of the few he had opened his heart to mistrusted him hurt him deeply.

Poppy, Albus, and Minerva were all stunned. They had seen how close the two were, and had assumed that their new bond would survive the change. Apparently that was not to be.

Harry was getting himself worked up, his face flushed and his eyes wet. He thought he could trust Shadow, but Shadow was Snape and Snape hated him.

“Harry…” Severus began, reaching out a hand to the boy. He stopped dead when Harry flinched, recoiling away in terror. Severus dropped his hand to his side, nearly numb from shock. He had enough presence of mind to murmur his goodbyes to everyone before he fled the infirmary.

Harry slumped back onto the bed, feeling as though there was a hole in his heart. It was Snape; he shouldn’t feel so bad about sending the bloody bat away! But Snape was also Shadow; Shadow who taught him how to hunt, who comforted him when he had nightmares, who made him feel like he belonged. Snape wouldn’t do any of those things, would he; but Shadow did. Harry buried his face in his hands as Madame Pomfrey began to run her diagnostic scan. Why was his life so difficult?


	6. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating the last two chapters now, as I've gotten severely behind on all of my stories. RL has been slamming me, as I have finals to take as the semester is almost over, so I apologize that this was put on hold

Harry wondered around the castle in a daze for the next three days. He was staying in Gryffindor Tower while the Headmaster was filing the paperwork to have him removed from the Dursleys’ and reporting them for their past abuse. He only left the tower for meals, which he ate with the Headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall, Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey. They were the only teachers left at the school, other than Professor Snape.

Snape; thinking about him made Harry uneasy. He’d thought a lot about everything that had happened since the Headmaster’s potions transformed them into panthers, and one thing stood out the most. Without any prompting, Shadow had taken him in. Harry knew that, as Viridian, he had been too young to survive the Forest alone, especially since he didn’t know how to hunt. He would have starved to death or been eaten by something relatively quickly. Shadow had taught him to hunt, and protected him from the Acromantulas, among other things.

What he couldn’t figure out was why? Why he had told Viridian that he was his cub. He already had his memories back, even told Viridian that he was really Harry Potter, but he still accepted him. And Harry had screwed it up.

He didn’t know what he was thinking that day. All of the pent up frustrations from the previous year came back with a vengeance, and he just started yelling. He never meant anything he said when he got that way, and he always regretted it afterward, but sometimes his temper got the better of him. That day was one of those times. It didn’t help that the Headmaster had told him part of the reason behind Snape’s snarkiness, that he had a front to present as a spy on Voldemort, if he ever came back. He had apparently taken an oath before his mother died, to protect Harry on her orders. Well, considering everything that had happened in the forest, Snape was certainly keeping his word. Allowing them to lead him like a dog to the castle, offering himself instead of Viridian when there was danger; it was just too much.

It also didn’t help that no one had seen hide nor hair of the Potions Master since he had left the infirmary after Harry’s outburst. He didn’t attend meals with the other occupants of the castle, and his quarters appeared to be deserted, in the same state he left them before he was transformed. Even the classrooms were checked, but there was no sign of any of them being in use. It was as though Snape had just vanished. Dumbledore mentioned that Snape had his own house, where he grew up, but he spent as little time there as possible. Something about an alcoholic father and mother. Harry didn’t ask, sure that he didn’t want to know.

These thoughts were what led Harry to wander the castle that night. He had decided to apologize for yelling like that, but he couldn’t find Snape. Shadow. Snape. Uh.

A rustling noise mad him back into the shadows by a suit of armor, expecting Filch to come around the corner in a moment, muttering about him wandering the castle at night, and was surprised at what he saw. Snape, dressed in his black teaching robes and looking every bit the scary dungeon bat, was heading up from the dungeons and out the front doors. _Where did he hide?_

Harry tarried for a moment before crossing to the doors, opening them and looking out. He saw Snape crossing the grounds, heading for the Forbidden Forest. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Snape become Shadow before slipping into the Forest, blending in with the other shadows.

Harry took off running, stopping as he reached the edge of the Forest. Students were forbidden from entering; then again, he had lived here for several weeks. Taking a deep breath, Harry concentrated on how he felt as Viridian. When he opened his eyes, he bounded into the Forest in search of Shadow. Harry had an apology to give, and Viridian was going to follow Shadow until Severus listened.

He looked around for tracks that would show him which way the bigger panther had gone, but saw nothing that would help him. He huffed in annoyance; why was following people so hard? Viridian grew uneasy, as this was the first time he had gone into the Forest at night without Shadow. Well, Shadow was in here, he just needed to find him.

The cub began to walk, heading for the cave where they slept. He knew relatively few places in the Forest where Shadow would go, so if he wasn’t at the cave Viridian would check the hunting grounds as well. _But it’s Snape,_ his Harry side hissed, _who knows what he’s up to?_ Viridian shook those thoughts away. It was so much easier to ignore his anger at Snape’s past cruelty when he was Viridian. Viridian was an innocent; no one had ever harmed him. The experience with the fire and ropes had frightened him, but that had been mostly wiped from his mind when he re-transformed. Right now, he was tired and wanted to curl up with Shadow. That was always the best way to prevent nightmares.

In this manner he continued on to his former home, where he had lived with Shadow before the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall found them, complicating everything. It was a surprise, to Harry more than Viridian, that Shadow was lying on the ground just outside their cave. In the daytime, the sunlight filtered through the trees in the bleak forest and both panthers would bathe in the warmth. It was where they were laying when Viridian asked why Shadow wanted him; it was where Shadow stood as he tried to protect Viridian from the others’ magic.

Viridian had been quiet, but he had no idea if Shadow had heard his approach. If he had, he made no sign of it. Viridian watched from the cover of the trees, wondering what had caused Snape to come out here, to lay out in the forest as Shadow. He watched, impatiently waiting for the other to do something, and was thus disappointed when all Shadow did was lie there with his head upon his paws. He appeared to be sleeping, not very peacefully. Viridian was about to turn back when Shadow started, leaping to his feet as though he couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep.

 _*Stupid Severus, very stupid*_ Shadow said, stretching. _*You tormented the poor boy for months and expected that a few weeks would erase that? Stupid fool, and cowardly as well, hiding in your animal form so they can’t find you. Pathetic.*_ Shaking his head, Shadow ran from the clearing, as though he could leave his nightmares and doubts behind.

Viridian was left behind, staring at where his teacher/mentor/guardian/father had been, wondering about what he had said.


	7. Heart & Soul Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I promised. Enjoy :)

Viridian stayed where he was for a minute, thinking about what Shadow had said, before running into the clearing. Standing in the center, where Shadow had been lying moments before, he looked around, calling for his teacher, his mentor, his _father._

 _*Shadow*_ he called, looking in the direction the elder panther had disappeared in. _*SHADOW!*_ He hung his head, sitting and curling his tail around his paws. _*Please come back*_ he whispered, _*I’m sorry.*_

* * *

 

Shadow had been running aimlessly, not wanting to return to the dungeons, but also not having any specific location in the Forest to run to. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Viridian calling him. He turned, heading back to the clearing, wondering what had happened to his cub. _Patience cub,_ he thought as he heard the second call, _I can only run so fast._

He stopped at the edge of the clearing, seeing his cub sitting, tail curled around his paws, looking like he wished the Earth would open and swallow him whole. The plaintive whisper that followed tore at his heart, and before he had time to think he was moving, with only one thought in mind. _I need to help my cub._

 _*Viridian?*_ he called as he stepped into view, scanning his cub for any signs of injury. _I don’t see anything; no wounds, no obviously broken bones. What is wrong with him?_

Viridian’s head snapped up as soon as the familiar voice called his name. _*SHADOW*_ he said, practically yelled, as he ran toward Snape. Shadow. His Daddy. _*You came back!*_

 _*Of course cub,*_ Shadow said, bending his head to nuzzle his cub. _*You called me, so I came. Is something the matter?*_

Viridian knew that if he was Harry, he would be crying at this point. Even after everything he had said, Snape had come back. He had still wanted to help him, still thought of him as his cub.

 _*No Daddy,*_ he said as he curled up in the space between Shadow’s forepaws as he lay down, _*Nothing’s wrong now.*_

Shadow looked at the cub curled against him. He knew they would have to go soon if they wanted to return to the castle before daybreak and avoid another search and rescue attempt, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. His cub was back; he didn’t hate him. That was all that really mattered.

* * *

 

After an hour passed, Shadow could no longer ignore the fact that they really needed to return to the castle. He nudged his cub, waking him from a light sleep.

 _*It’s time to go back to the castle cub*_ Shadow said as he stood. _*And once we return, I think we need to talk.*_

 _*Yes Daddy*_ Viridian mewed, following obligingly as the older panther led the way out of the Forest. Harry didn’t know how much longer Snape would let him call him Daddy before he set him straight, so he took every opportunity when Shadow didn’t correct him.

They were silent on the way back to the castle, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Severus was wondering if Harry would want to be his son still, even after everything that had happened. Harry was wondering if Snape really wanted him as a son, even after everything that he had said. In this manner they reached the edge of the Forest, barely thinking before shifting back.

Severus motions Harry forward, following a few steps behind as they head toward the castle. Harry slips inside the still open doors and waits, wondering what Severus will do next. He enters a few seconds later, closing the door behind him and sets off toward the dungeons without a word. He stops at the top of the steps and motions Harry forward when he realizes that he wasn’t following.

They pass the classrooms and the Slytherin common room, going deeper into the dungeons than Harry had ever gone before. His guide’s footsteps’ never falter; he never pauses. He’s passed this way too many times to count, and it shows now. They stop at a plain black door, looking rather out of place in the stone dungeon, yet seeming to belong.

Severus opens the door to his flat, motioning for Harry to enter. The living room is small yet cozy, though there is a layer of dust which shows how long he has been gone. A wave of the wand takes care of the dust, while another lights the fire in the fireplace, flooding the room with warmth. Even in July, the dungeons are still cold. Harry stands motionless by the sofa, his eyes flickering around the room before fixing back on Severus.

“What now?” Harry asked, looking at Severus sadly. He fully expected to be told to get out of the Potions Master’s quarters and never return, that the other man only brought him down here to tell him that he didn’t care about him anymore. He expected to feel the rough edge of Snape’s tongue and get detention for the rest of his Hogwarts career. He didn’t expect the look on Snape’s face, as though Harry had lost his mind, nor did he expect the man’s answer.

“I planned on filing a lawsuit against those deplorable muggles you call family. They will go to jail for abuse and neglect, and no one will not be able to stop me from adopting you. Is that fine with you cub?” There was a hint of uncertainty in Severus’s voice, as though he expected Harry to refuse his offer and run screaming for the hills. This time, Harry did the unexpected.

“Are you kidding?” Harry asked, green eyes wide with happiness. “That would be awesome. I know you took care of me when I was Viridian, but I thought you wouldn’t want to anymore, now that I’m Harry again. You didn’t like me before…”

“I disliked your father, but you are not James Potter,” Severus replied, moving forward and laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Blood doesn’t matter Harry. Family is about who you care about, not whose child you are. I care for you as though you were my own, and that is not going to change.”

Harry was blinking rapidly, because he was **not** going to cry like a baby, even though this was the first time anyone had ever said that they cared about him, only him, and only because of who he was. Severus’s next words proved to be his undoing however.

“You are the child of my heart,” Severus said, cringing at how maudlin he sounded, but knowing Harry needed the confirmation. He had cared for Harry like his own since the accident had erased their memories, creating Shadow and Viridian and showing the Potions Master that everything he had believed about Harry Potter had been wrong. Just as Shadow cherished his cub, so did Severus cherish the child in front of him.

Harry threw his arms around Severus’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Thanks,” he murmured, his voice softly muffled by Severus’s robes. “You’re the best dad I could imagine, as both Shadow and Severus.”

Severus hugged his boy close, saying nothing because nothing more needed to be said. His bond with Harry was strong, and would withstand the test of time. True, there were still explanations to be had, but at this moment neither cared. Both Severus and Harry were happier than they could ever remember being, now that they had one thing that had been denied them for so long. A family.


End file.
